Curious Relations
by kideaxl
Summary: When one entrusts their future to the Arcana, they must deal with any hand given to them. Minato Arisato suffered from a bad hand, but through means unknown to him, Elizabeth has freed him. Now the two must make sense of the terror and destruction they face as they encounter the power of Innocence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Some Things Change

When Minato Arisato awoke, he did so with his sight being filled with the smile of Elizabeth. His head rested comfortably on her lap and his jacket, folded up. Despite the darkness surrounding them, he felt that the sight before him was radiant.

Slowly reaching his hand above his head, he slowly brushed aside her white locks to look her in her exotic yellow eyes. It felt oddly fulfilling being in this position and he allowed himself to indulge in it. If he kept this up, he would be completely spoiled.

"Dear Master, it's a relief to see you in such fine condition. All this with but a mere 27 hours of rest, just splendid", Elizabeth said cheerfully, her everything radiating with energy.

Minato simply chuckled at her behavior as he reluctantly got up from his position. He had troubled her enough as it was. Before he could even rise, she pushed him back down with considerably ease.

"I recommend that you do not push yourself too far. I for one am enjoying our position. This is the marvelous lap pillow I have heard of, yes? A lover's helpless form surrendered to the comfort of a beloved lap, it is subtly intense", Elizabeth noted.

A light snicker escaped his lips. It was fortunate that Elizabeth was the same as always. Opposed to him, she could find delight in observing such mundane activities. "If it isn't too much trouble, I shall keep my spot here. Oh and please drop the formality. After all our time together, I believe you can address me casually."

Elizabeth openly laughed at his statement, "How bold you are to get me to say your first name so assertively. I shall take this honor proudly, Minato. My, how nice to the tongue that feels."

Tiredly, Minato replied, "Thank you." Minato looked around for the first time, taking his eyes off Elizabeth's countenance. His limp form laid in a pew along with her. From the stained glass and cross, he figured that they were in a church, an abandoned church, that is.

Except for this front pew, the others were very much destroyed. Nearly all of the stained windows were cracked, letting in the cold night air. It was nearly pitch black. Below, the ground was cracked and weeds grew as far as the eye could see. All in all, it was a sad state of affairs.

If his eyes did not deceive him, then the walls were fairly destroyed as well. He wondered why Elizabeth had chosen this location. An air of depression and defeat reeked all around. A horrid backdrop to his awakening, but he didn't mind. Minato was sure she had her reasons.

Getting comfortable, nestling his head into the makeshift pillow of his jacket, "What happened?"

"Inquisitive even now, Minato? Prepare yourself for the tale is one of interest." She began, "We are currently in Japan, but not as you know it. Creatures of death and decay run rampant", she sounded too mesmerized for his taste.

This was alarming news. This conversation seemed to be getting serious. He attempted to rise again and he met the same fate once more.

"Worry not, Minato", she said. Her voice was soft and comforting, "This is not a sign of your failure. I dare say that this is completely independent to your efforts. You succeeded beyond anyone's expectations."

Minato held unto her words as a lifeline. He knew not if this was merely kindness or sincerity. He chose to believe it was both. Once he calmed down, he nodded for her to continue. This seemed to cheer her right back up.

"It is quite the sight. Like those horror movies you've told me about. An apocalyptic land with monsters beyond rationale. Monuments of man laid asunder and but a memory. It is all so very surprising."

"You sound like you're having fun. How about you tell me about these monsters. Are they shadows?" Minato questioned, trying to get to the core of the discussion. If he followed her pace, they might end up into a discussion about movies, enjoyable but inefficient.

She tapped the side of her cheek and pondered a moment, before shaking her head. "No, they do have a manifestation of humanity, but it's very minor. The monstrous beasts come in many forms. The most prevalent are those in full armor. It's a sight to behold, like some kind of unholy round table. Though, I don't believe the legends had hundreds of knights."

"So, Japan is destroyed?" From the corner of his eyes, he saw the outline of a gigantic creature on the horizon. It felt vile, putrid, and unnatural. Minato had little doubt that this wouldn't be the last he saw of such a creature.

"I fear that this great nation is lost. A tragedy I'm sure generations shall call it", Elizabeth cried with a hand dramatically curled into her chest.

The blue haired teen had to keep focus and not get lost in her levity. Seeing how dazzled she looked, he was tempted to allow her to have her way. It wasn't like rushing would reconstruct Japan to its former glory. So he allowed her to talk. Her nature and energy was oasis of peace for his mind. He allowed her to chatter away as he kept track of the vital information.

Her voice rocked him just as well as any lullaby. She had that singsong quality to her voice that never failed to take the edge off the day. Still he was able to draw the appropriate conclusions.

They needed to find civilization and fast. He lightly tapped the side of her thigh to alert her of his intentions. Pouting, she offered her hand to help pull him upwards. The slight change in elevation had him unbalanced, but Elizabeth's supporting hand kept him steady.

His vision swam away from his focus and he could feel a headache coming to him. Perhaps she had been correct in keeping him from rising. When he felt the warm touch of her gloved hand on his forehead, he nearly snuggled into it.

She hummed momentarily as she took a feel of his head, "Your fever has gone down, but you still feel a bit warm." She perused the contents of her pockets as Minato watched her.

She still marvelously wore the attendant like outfit that she had in the Velvet Room. Seeing her in that uniform brought forth feelings of nostalgia, the rush of battle and relief of her welcoming him to the Velvet Room. She was a silver lining to that battlefield.

He was broken from his trip down memory lane as she brought up a sealed container. It was a special drink. She shook it lightly as though the rhythmic swishing of the liquids would further entice me into consuming it. To be fair, there was few that could resist the charm, more so of the person than the drink.

Slowly reaching for it, his palm engulfed hers and he took the drink. Sipping its contents, he felt so much more refreshed. "Thank you." He felt much more stable and was able to fully stand on his own two feet.

The Japanese teen was drawn to the pulpit. Brushing his hands on the water damaged hardwood design, he felt a hint of sadness. Standing fully behind the pulpit, he saw the ruined nature of the church from a higher viewpoint. It looked more depressing from up here. Minato dusted his hands as he noticed they were caked with ashes.

Grimacing, he waved the dust that was produced from the dusting. For a moment, he grew curious as to what had been burned, for he could not find anything that could be burned.

A bright green light escaped from a shelf hidden in the pulpit. Reaching into the light he felt a smooth surface. Pulling the object he found a blank expressionless white mask. There were holes for eyes, nose, and mouth. It held the power of light within it.

"What amusing circumstance to find a mask of power", she giggled lightly. "What facets of yourself shall you embolden or hide within this particular mask? Will you become a holy warrior of the church or shall you rebel and fall like a certain angel? Oh, the possibilities." She shivered at the thought, "I grow excited at the very notion."

Minato simply rose an eyebrow in response. From what he could see, the mask was pristine on both sides. Slowly, he donned the mask and heard a click in his mind.

"Before we go gallivanting on our next adventure. I feel as though I should claim my reward from my last quest. It is only proper procedure."

He eyed her with interest. There was little he could give her. He had money and items, but failed to see how they could be any use to one such as her.

She took the miniature steps up to the stage. When she reached him, she took possession of his mask and supplied, "This tasks shall be done with your true face. It will make this far more pleasurable."

Minato felt a wonderful softness press against his lips. A tart taste tickled his tongue. She deepened the kiss. She enraptured his lip into hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both closed their eyes as they relished in the sensation of each other's lips.

Breaking apart the kiss, she smiled radiantly. "My heart is pounding from such a sensual action. As we united our bodies through our lips I felt closer to you. Did you feel my beating heart from the kiss? I wonder how many times we must share this experience until this no longer rocks me so. Thank you for sharing this moment with me. What a suitable means to ending one's journey." Her playful voice tittered at the exclamation.

Minato caught his breathe from her bold actions. He felt little means to resist her proclamations. Though he was sure that warmth was spreading through his cheeks. That was a talent of his companion, able to make abrupt changes to his emotions. It was satisfying and frustrating all at once.

"Though I wish to continue exploring these actions, I fear that we have regrettably more vital things to do."

Having fully regained his composure he nodded. She brought up his folded uniform. Smiling in appreciation, he took it and wore it. Together, they exited the church.

…

The landscape outside of the church was like a wide awake nightmare. Deep was the darkness that draped the land. It was peering, everlasting, and seemed to swallow all those that dare to enter it.

Just outside of the door and he could only stand doubting his very eyes. Evidence of decay laid every which direction. Pavements were cracked, buildings in shambles, and even the dirt look rusted. In the air was a thick miasma.

This was a land no mere mortal would dare to travel and yet he stood there astounded. What little Elizabeth had hinted, it paled in comparison to this reality. Questions raced to his mind quicker than he could rationalize or dismiss them.

Looking around he saw an abundance of ash being shifted in the wind. This was the most unusual since there were little signs of a fire having taken place. Destruction seemed varied from slashes to explosions, to water damage at some areas.

"It is as intense as always. This setting is a grand stage for a battle for humanity, is it not?" Elizabeth questioned brightly.

It was a touch jarring how she could joke about this. At times like this, he was reminded that despite her looks, she wasn't human, but a resident of the Velvet Room. Minato didn't quite know if he wanted her to grow more sympathetic. It eased him accepting this situation.

"Are there any others that could help us?" Minato questioned.

"You can ask, but I don't find them the kind of company you like to keep. I propose that we use tactical maneuvering to collect more data. Think of all the possibilities", she exclaimed as she pumped herself up.

Hearing a sound, he took immediate action. Taking Elizabeth's hand, he hid them at a closed off alley near the church. If what his companion's statement held true, that he would get into conflict with people he met here. Heavy metallic steps paused as voices began to speak.

"Admit it, you were seeing things", an armored green knight retorted. It stood several feet above Minato's height. It spoke to a slightly shorter blue armored knight.

"There was the light of an Innocence around here. I couldn't mistake that light for anything else", the blue knight sneered.

"No humans have lived here for centuries. If there was an Innocence, the masters would have found it. Do you believe yourself more perceptive than our masters, the Noah?" The green knight snarled. "Even if there was an Innocence, there aren't any humans to host it, making it a moot point. Soon enough, our masters will sense the raw Innocence and do away with it."

The blue knight silently nodded. "No matter, I await my turn to deploy to the field. It has been ages since I've crushed a skull between my claws. I'll evolve any day now."

The green knight didn't seem to agree as it made a hallow laugh, "You've been saying that for decades now. Just be glad you were able to evolve to the third level before being ordered here. There aren't humans just laying around for the pickings."

"Miracles happen. It's exciting to think that one day, the whole world will be just like this. Innocence wielders defeated, humanity culled, and us Akumas shall serve our wondrous masters."

"Glory to the Millennium Earl", they cheered as one, before they returned to their own business.

"Two lovers eloping from nefarious guards of a wicked Earl. This is just sensational. We must combat a vicious evil so fate has allowed us free exposition. We are now entwined in an elaborative narrative. May we work together well", the former attendant whispered in excitement.

He had little doubt that they could work well together. The conversation they heard had Minato narrowing his eyes. He was missing a lot of context. First thing first, he needed to gain information.

"Did you happen to see a library anywhere near here?" Minato questioned lowly. He kept his eyes opened. A shadowed from a flying figure had just passed them over.

In response to his question, Elizabeth tapped her chin and contemplated. She pointed ahead of their location, "A library is located to the north. Shall we try our luck going there?"

Minato nodded. Slowly he looked ahead and saw a cluster of Akumas to avoid. The pair spent the next several hours slowly trekking through the destroyed town. A task made even more difficult by the aerial Akumas.

Scoping the landscape as they traveled made the teen sink more and more into a morose state of mind.

Finally, they reached the cover of the library. Minato dared not use the front entrance in fear of lookouts. Instead, the pair were situated near the remains of a thick tree that retained its foliage. Just above their location, there was an opened window. Having estimated the height, Minato nodded his head.

"We're going through the window. Get on my shoulders."

"Then I shall take my position above, sir knight", she curtsied. Elizabeth sat upon his shoulders when he crouched. When she was slowly brought up, she declared, "What a marvel this is. Our bodies have joined to create a mimicry of the great bastions of engineering. But we should beware for even great structure meet their end. This is all so very exciting."

Minato didn't reply on account of him focusing on holding the woman up. She eventually grasped the open window and pulled herself inside. Minato used the tree as support as he jumped off the trunk and grabbed Elizabeth's out stretched hand.

He was easily pulled up.

…

It came as little surprise to the party when they found the insides of the library in major disrepair. Most of the doors had scratch marks and were pulled out of the hinges.

The implications were daunting.

Ash painted the floors and walls, leaving a thick coat that left footprints as they walked.

"There aren't any computers. Did they not have the resources?

"You lack imagination. Instead of simply lacking resources, they may have lacked the means. Power over the digital domain wasn't always inherent in the human psyche. Alas, it is but a simple theory with no means of verification."

Minato held Elizabeth by the waist and ignored her soft squeak at the action. Honing his senses, he heard the change in movement before seeing anything. Pushing her out of harm's way, he protected himself with his arms as a pair of armored purple legs slammed into his midsection. The teen was flung from the second floor, through a rotten railing.

Rolling his body on impact, he was able to avoid the Akuma bringing down its claw on his location. Getting to his feet, he ducked below a high kick and swept the remaining leg from under the monster.

When electricity began to gather on its gauntlets, Minato backpedaled. A surge of electrical power zipped just to the side of his face. Spinning, he kicked the beast right in its face, sending it reeling into a cabinet.

Digging into his coat, he pulled out the Innocence mask and donned it.

"Innocence! I will enjoy ripping your to shreds, human!" The electric Akuma snarled the last word as though it was a curse. "Scream for me." It slammed its fist into the ground and attempted to electrocute its opponent.

The blue haired warrior kicked off the wall and began running on bookshelves. This caused the Akuma to grit its fangs. Taking a deep breath, Minato blew out of his lips. Out of the mask's lip opening, gas erupted.

"*Cough* *Cough* Do you think this is enough to stop me, pathetic fool? You are merely delaying your demise." An orb of electricity began to form around his body.

Before its completion, Minato dropped from above it and slammed a foot down its head. While it was disorientated, he took the left arm and kicked right through the elbow, causing dark fluids to spew from the rupture point. A generous amount washed over Minato's hand before he could retreat.

Hissing, he flickered the blood off his hand. Daring to look down, he saw pentagrams appearing on his hand. The symbols dominated all the flesh on his hand in moments. Surging pain followed suit. Grimacing, he nervously shook his hand.

"You lose, fool. I shall take immense pleasure in your slow demise. After you've died, I'll have my fun tearing that woman a-" Its taunt was cut off as Minato kicked him directly in the mouth, breaking some of its fangs.

Innocence gas seeped into Minato's skin and began to fight off and eliminate the pentagrams from his hand. The Akuma was enduring a worse fate. It screamed in a high pitch as the gas forced its way into his mouth and the ruptured arm.

White dots appeared all over it and the Akuma was contorting wildly. "Curse you. You were damned since you entered this land." Filled with nothing but hate to the very end, the level three Akuma perished in a haze of Innocence gas.

Minato looked at his healed hand in relief. Gripping and releasing, he could feel no complications with mobility. Turning to the side, he addressed Elizabeth as she jumped to his location, "Thank you for restraining yourself. I got a pretty good feel for my capabilities with the mask and against Akuma in general. Still a lot of my knowledge can be summed up as educated guesses."

"I concur. Those ghastly creatures are still wrapped in mysteries that I fear may not be answered as quickly as we would like", Elizabeth finished with a touch of petulance. She appeared to be longing for something different.

Resting his back to the wall, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow for her to elaborate on her mood.

"We stand on a stage known as a haunted house, though this is labeled as a library. Instead of a combination of ghostly frights and hijinks we were dealt with a battle. We did not uncover some nefarious economical scheme and unmask the perpetrator. I had prepared myself to take notice of any vital clue and laugh at the indignant cries of the very human schemer as he was escorted by local law enforcements."

Minato held her shoulder in support, "I'm sure you'll get your mystery run one day."

"Truly?"

He snickered to himself as he nodded. Personally, he hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with that situation. Minato was just plain baffled with the scope of her knowledge of the human world.

"Are there anymore Akumas in here?" He questioned cautiously.

"While you did battle against our armored foe, I was able to gain ownership of a number of resources to aid us on our mission as well as scope out the perimeter. There shan't be another ambush tonight."

"Thank you for your hard work."

They sat down on the sturdiest chairs and tables they could find and looked over her collection.

…

Elizabeth had gathered a number of photographs, diaries, and old style films. They told the same story.

Japan had never had a chance.

Grey skinned Noah clansmen had appeared in broad daylight one day and had disrupted everything. The military forces had been little more than a joke. People just dropped like flies as the Akumas raged in. There had been super powered individuals fighting against them. But, they came and lost due to the sheer power and numbers of the opposition.

Once Japan was locked down, they 'cleansed' the population. Humanity was loathe by the human appearing Noah. This was growing troubling, not only the genocide of the Japanese, but also the time period.

Mannerisms and technology were around the 17th century and Japan had been decimated for centuries. Since he was fairly sure that this would've been discussed during history class, something dubious was going on. Had the battle with the shadows done damage to the time stream?

Elizabeth wasn't being much help. Ten minutes into the research, she had taken custody of his left arm. His arm rested between her chest and her head relaxed on his shoulder. The warmth of the air escaping her lips brushed the back of his nape. Her actions were far more distracting than the looming giant shadows he could glimpse out of the window.

The ease at which she rested on the nook of his neck, he felt as though that space was shaped for her figure alone. Minato almost wished to untangle and press her against himself more firmly. She was reading some odd books that he couldn't quite catch the title of.

The blue haired teen had no true desire to stop her, so he futilely tried to push it out of his mind. Closing his eyes for a moment, he made a solid decision. They couldn't afford to stay here. Easily enough, they, well mainly he, would be overrun and likely destroyed.

Turning slightly to the side, he found that she was now fully asleep. Gently, he brushed her hair aside and gazed upon her face. Seeing such an energetic mien being so calm was such a treat that he nearly detested awaking her. With much regret, he softly jostled her awake.

"Hmm?" She questioned.

"We need to plan how we're going to leave this country."

"Have you gotten your fill of this dystopia?"

He grunted, "If we leave Japan, I'm sure that there are far richer environments to explore."

Stretching her arms above her head, she sighed in contentment, "We are in a coastal city. While you were in your unconscious state, I saw a port. There are a fair number of boats for the taking. Most of them were in decent condition."

When Minato looked carefully at her book, he realized that she was reading a boat manual. She seemed to understand where his mind would lead to. Appreciation settled in his heart. She was near the end of the manual. Things were coming together.

"As horrifying as this experience is, I feel reassured that I'm here with you. More importantly, thank you for taking care of me." Minato wrapped his arms around her waist and found no resistance.

She smiled demurely at him and allowed her body to be so fully embraced into his. "Though we are no longer connected by the Velvet Room, I shall endeavor to support you to the best of my abilities, Mi-na-to~. Is that not the occupational responsibility of a lover?"

"I too shall continue to support you in your goals. Although, I have to ask you to take it easy on me. I'm not as durable as you."

Elizabeth was now smiling slyly, "Then I shall be sure to be gentle." She indulged in another kiss. Despite her words, the kiss was assertive and engaging. Her lips were tender and luscious.

From her kiss alone, he could feel an almost desperate need to connect to him. It was a kiss to once again welcome him back to her. Her kiss was the sunrise basking against a glistening lake, radiant and a spectacle. Tenderly, she pushed their faces as close together as possible.

Her affection coaxed a few concerns to his mind. How much did she go through to be reunited with him? How long were they separated? And lastly, what exactly did she do to free, him?

But feeling her want and sincerity through the kiss, he chose to wait. Those things would be revealed at her own pace.

Breaking apart, he rested his forehead against hers and join her in chuckling. Even as decay and madness reign supreme outdoors, they found solace with one another. Matters of escape were pushed aside for the morning to come.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey readers, welcome to my newest story. This story is my excuse to use my favorite Persona 3 pairing: Minato x Elizabeth. There is a surprising lack of stories with this pairing. I can't fathom why, I find Elizabeth more intriguing than Yukari. Although, I found writing Elizabeth to be a challenge. I hope I was accurate in writing her character.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Departure

For the night, the pair slept within the suspicious confines of the library. Each laid their body on a lounging sofa. Minato had ensured that Elizabeth had the better of the two. Though a luxury, Elizabeth slept soundly.

Sleep did not come as easily for Minato, though. They were in the metaphorical eye of the storm. From every direction they were surrounded by the abominations. Worst of all, his spirit ached from the destruction of the land.

If he looked closely, he could see parallel lines all over the floor and the remains of fingernails. It was a ghastly insinuation to behold. The monsters had left nothing, not even the stars. In the skies above, he could not differentiate the times. Since he had awoken at the church, darkness was all he had seen.

Uncertainty was a venom coursing through his veins. At that moment, Minato looked upon the captivating form of Elizabeth slumbering. He could almost see the smile etched upon her delicate face. What an adventure this must be to her. All the new sights were hers for the taking.

Her curiosity and optimism bred a sort of confidence within him. A confidence that they would enjoy more days and adventures together. Unlike the country, he couldn't afford to be battered and bruised. As ludicrous as it sounded, he had a feeling that they were going to make it through this.

Rising from the sofa, he took a glance outside the draped windows. The sight was the same since he had gone to sleep, monsters were roaming all across the land. A surprising amount of displeasure made itself known as he gripped the coach too strongly, causing it to tear. Taking a deep breathe, he calmed his nerves.

Anger would do him little good.

Glancing towards Elizabeth, he shook his head. When he had reached her, he shook her moderately on the shoulder. She murmured pitifully as she tore he body from the coach. She removed his coat that she had been using as a makeshift blanket.

The Japanese teen averted his gaze from her body. For underneath the coat, she only wore his white button up shirt, leaving Minato in a simple undershirt. Her own clothes folded up to make a pillow of sorts. She stretched loudly as his shirt slowly lifted upwards.

He had little warning, as he felt her tug as his wrist and pull him into the sofa. Though to the lack of space, their bodies were closely joined.

"Why do you look away so assertively? I hold no shame of this body towards you. Allow that beastly urge within you to devour me in body and mind." Her invitation was sealed with a soft caress of his jaws.

Minato was nearly sure that she was intentionally pressing his arm against her slightly revealed chest. Elizabeth was being overly provocative. It would be a very big lie if he said that he found this position unpleasing, but this wasn't helping either of them.

"Stop it", Minato said in an attempt to sound commanding. Alas, it was of little use. Getting mad at Elizabeth over her excitement rarely occurred to him. Honestly, he rather liked her free spirit nature, but he continued, "Now isn't the time for this."

That only made her pause for a brief moment. Then, a coy smile so grand that it would have been at home on the face of a certain cat of a mad land. "So, we shall have time for this later?" She said in an almost sing song voice. "I shall ensure that you follow through with that commitment at a later time."

Content with her conclusion, she got to her feet and began to disrobe herself of his shirt. Tempted as he was to view the spectacle whole, he faced his back towards her and awaited her finish.

His gentlemanly actions merely caused her a fit of levity, "Is this not within the realms of a male's desire? Or is this a part of masculine shyness? Either way, your reactions are one part riddling and one part amusing. You must explain this to me."

No, he really didn't. Honestly, she was going to make quick work of his restraint. A faint tapping was felt on his shoulder. Cautiously turning around, he saw that she was fully clothed. Gratefully, he took his clothes from her and proceeded to dress himself. It was still warm from her body.

As though all of his earlier flustering was nonexistent, he told her, "Time to go."

An almost devious smile graced her lips as she nodded in assent. "May our journey be everything you hope it to be." Her expression was dubious to say the least.

A touch of concern ebbed through him. Not having her confidence was concerning. No doubt she was aware of his lack of sleep, but he felt it was more than that. She was far more perceptive that her behavior would imply. Rubbing his chin, he failed to see what was dampening her belief in their goal.

Pulling out his earphones, he allowed the tunes to soothe him back to his natural calm. Face static and firm, he led the way to the outside. Elizabeth easily fell behind him.

Their exit from the library was far less ceremonious than their entry. None of the monstrous creatures had been lying in wait. Vaulting from the window, he hit the ground with tensed muscles and only a slight sting.

Although it was unnecessary, he held his arms as she gracefully jumped out the windows. With little more than a grunt, he caught her and placed her down.

After a quick 'thank you', they began making their way North.

The duo acted like serpents, slithering in the night watching all possible forms of threats. Craftily jumping from roof to roof, he rapidly moved towards their target. Minato was solemn as he kept vigil all around them. Elizabeth was much more at ease, seemingly wanting to visually take in their surroundings.

Their greatest concerns were the aerial Akumas that occasionally dropped the smaller of their kin. Fortunately, the Akumas were complacent with their domination of the oriental nation. Any oddity or mistake on their part were ignored by the troops as tricks of the moonlight.

Minato grimaced, he could almost taste ash in his mouth. Soon, the smell of the oceans entered his nose. Taking a deep breathe, he enjoyed the change. As one, they dropped into the port and rolled into the nearing warehouse.

"At last, we have gained entrance to the land of nautical vehicles. Come Minato, it would be wise for us to not squander time. Our adversaries seem dedicated to our stay in this decrepit land. Though, I must admit the thought of us facing overbearing odds brings forth a chill of different sorts. To resist or not resist, that is the true question. What are your thoughts, dearest Minato?"

Minato placed his hands into his pockets as he walked up towards her. "I would prefer to leave this place as soon as possible. Since you're such a free spirited person, I doubt that you will enjoy the hassling they will give you. I think I see the stairs there." He gestured his head towards stairs that went downwards.

Taking the stairs, they came to see an array of ships. Some in better conditions than others. There was a distinct lack of motor ships, but considering the wind that they had, it wouldn't be necessary.

In the end, Minato selected a snow ship, its body looking the sturdiest. The blue haired teen proceeded to look over the ship as Elizabeth familiarized herself with the ship. "Captain, all is good here! You need only say the word and we shall depart!"

Just as he was going to respond, the very top of the warehouse was ripped apart! A plated hand burst from the sky and ripped the boat they had gotten into. Shaking sloppily, the boat began to fall apart as it was risen to the air. Through the veil of the darkness, they came face to face to a large armored pale face. It was a combination of childish and demonic.

As the creature observed them, it laughed a sickly sweet laugh. "Did you think you would get away? You were dead the moment you arrived here!" Its voice shot hot air at their faces and caused their hair to flow wildly.

Calmly, he looked over to his partner, "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" She questioned as she innocently fluttered her eyelashes.

Acting cute did not fool her partner one bit. "How long?" Having connected the dots, he questioned with a touch of annoyance.

"Our foes had us in their sights mere minutes from our exit of our impromptu bedroom."

Falling into a battle stance, he continued, "Why didn't you tell me? That's important information."

"It was far too intriguing. We were thieves in the night with a mission. I fail how something as minor as early discovery should deprive us of this bonding experience." Elizabeth stopped a moment before shrugging her shoulders easily, "The plan was quite flawed to begin with. Should we have taken control of the ship, we would have to survive on what little provisions we had. Traveling the ocean with such a debunked ship would surely cause you to starve. Nothing is lost."

Though his appearance didn't announce such, he mildly flushed. "Next time, if you have reservations with any of my plans, please tell me. Your input is very much appreciated."

Laughter erupted from the disturbing jaws of the giant Akuma. There was a mixture of laughing children and the faint sorrowful groans of humans. The noise spilling from the creature could barely be labeled as something as whimsical as a laugh. Its eyes narrowed in delight and loathing. The boats furthered crumbled under the strain of its fist.

"If you're so desperate for a trip, I shall help you", it said in petulance. With a hearty chug, it threw them far away from the port. They crashed into another of the towering Akumas and it swiped them aside. The thing almost gasped as the ship was sent spiraling into a large tower with a lit up cube on top.

Minato took Elizabeth into his arms as he shielded her. As they crashed through the thick walls, he took the blunt of the blow. Just as they hit the ground, Elizabeth neatly came to a stop, while Minato was sent sliding away. Just behind them, the ship fell, completely wrecked.

Gritting his teeth, he rose up to see a heavy set man devouring plates of sweets. Generous amounts of the desserts were hanging off his chin. His skin was a dark grey and he wore a rather nice suit. On his forehead were black cross like markings.

When the man saw them, he roughly wiped his mouth. A look of utter fury encompassed the man's voice.

No sound was made in the room, besides the growing growling of the suit dressed man. Even as he bared his teeth towards them, a trail of saliva ran down his lips. The room looked like a lavish dining room, with a long rectangular table.

Hot pastries and candies were piled upon ostentatious plates. Minato could feel the sheer hatred radiating from the beast. The utensils in his hands bent from the pressure.

Elizabeth etched closer to Minato as she stage whispered. "It seems our host is in the middle of a fine meal. Would it be folly for me to ask for a plate? It is only polite that he offers us some as our host."

"I doubt it, Elizabeth", he said wryly as he kept his eyes on the man. "Would you be one of those Noahs we've heard about?" He couldn't believe it wasn't the case. Considering that all the monsters outside seemed adamant on wiping out humans, it was unlikely that they would respect an ordinary person. Outside of the damaged, although repairing, wall, the Akumas stood in place.

In response to his inquisition, the supposed Noah slammed his fists into the table causing it to fall to pieces. Greater anger burned on the giant of a man's face when he realized that all of the food was ruined.

Like a raving madman, the man glared at Minato's mask. Face further growing distorted from rage, the man's body shook rapidly. "Innocence. Humans. Ruined food. I will never forgive. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE! Destroy them!" The man bellowed as a horde of Akumas appeared from the path behind them.

"It seems negotiations have come to a failure. Perhaps you should endeavor to correct that weakness in the future. I request you allow me to throw my gloves, as you say, into this match." From the depths of a light unknown, she pulled out the compendium. Its pages were flapping easily. Reaching into the book, she pulled out a one handed blade and tossed it to her partner.

Minato caught it out of the air and twirled it for good measure. The sword was undoubtedly Deus Xiphos. It was a great golden blade once wielded by the archangel Michael himself. All Akumas in the vicinity nearly flinched back. Their very being assaulted by the light escaping the blade. With a subtle nod of the head he said, "I know you can take care of yourself, but don't be reckless."

"Your advice has been noted and returned in equal measures. I do not desire to complete this journey alone", she said softly as her attention was refocused to her foe.

As Minato ran to lower the numbers, the Noah roared and leapt at him to strike the teen down. It never came to fruition, for Elizabeth stood in his path. His fist collided with the spine of her compendium. "Don't mind him. I shall undertake the role of your opponent. I believe you shall find challenge enough with me, if I should be so bold."

The grey man merely grinded his teeth in fury.

Minato raced towards the gathering of Akuma. Eyeing for a praying mantis looking Akuma, he threw his sword like a spear. It impaled the creature, sending it colliding with its brethren. As it attempted to dislodge the sword, its very hands were burned by the holy energy. Taking advantage of their bewilderment, Minato performed a flying kick right into the handle of the sword.

Screams burst from the Akumas pierced by the blade. Pulling the mask from his coat, he placed it on and blasted the gas right into the face of the mantis Akuma. Becoming a dense fog, the gas obstructed the sight of the other Akuma. The only sound they heard were the terrified grunts of their fellow monsters being cut apart. Each and every wound gave room for the gas to enter their bodies directly.

A horrid melody of screams echoed within the unseen domain. A level three Akuma roared as it blocked and diverted the incoming strike. With a heavy kick, Minato was launched to the ground. Slamming the blade into the ground, he ceased his momentum and swiftly dodged the blast directed at him. Narrowing his eyes, he took a deep breath. A concentrated stream of gas shot out from the mouth piece and tore through kneecap of the Akuma. It fell to the ground unceremoniously.

Leaping back, he narrowly avoided a round looking Akuma bursting from the ground. Moments later, he cut right through it as the gas enveloped it. This seemed to push the others over the edge as they all charged him at once.

Minato sighed, outnumbered by creatures that wanted nothing more than to tear him apart. His life had really become a spectacle. The saddest part was his familiarity with the situation. Brushing his hair aside, he called forth the power of his soul.

A single blue card spun before him. Mentally, he called for it to be crushed. With the sound of shattering glass, a being of justice came forth. He was a robed figure with a wheel aflame behind him. "Throne", Minato called softly.

Disturbed, but unwilling to be culled, the Akuma continued their reckless charge. Without remorse, Minato declared, "Mahamaon." And so the power of light consumed the area.

…

Elizabeth had very little difficultly holding back the Noah with her book. "There is no need for such animosity. I have been told I am quite strong", she said in the sincere hope of being helpful. When all she received was a growl, she added, "Speaking with you is a wasted efforts. Your mind has obviously grown dull from your over excessive aggression and poor dietary habits." With a flick, the giant of a man was send spiraling backwards.

Three cards flew from the pages of her compendium and shot after him. Roaring the man punched the card and was surprised to find himself rebuffed. The three cards exploded on contact and had him reeling back as blood stained his clothing.

"You wretched human filth. I will never forgive!" Dark energy surrounded the man as his form began to change. A golden armor like coating covered every inch of his skin, thus destroying his dress shirt and suit coat. Curved spires popped out of his back and arms. Electricity surged through his body. "I will end you."

Elizabeth wasn't intimidated, as a matter of fact, she seemed tickled. "I assure you, dastardly member of the Noah clan, I will not be the meeting my end in this bout. Enough bantering let this test of our skills commence."

Pointing his hands towards her, the Noah unleashed volts of electricity at her. Like a ballerina, she twirled away from every harmful arc of lightning, much to the Noah's anger. She spun away as she noticed a shadow forming over her. The Noah slammed his feet at the ground, causing intense trembles.

Shrouding his fists in lightning, the man was just fast enough to get into a match of blows with the slim woman. She continuously batted aside his strikes with the cover of her book. Pain exploded through his body as she gained the advantage. Her speed, power, and technique all dwarfed his. Each swing was like boulders colliding into him at breakneck speeds.

Worst of all, her speed and power were steadily rising as the confrontation went on.

Elizabeth was growing ecstatic. Her opponent could truly take a blow. Even as she used more and more power, he stood right back up. True, he was obviously fueled by a combination of adrenaline and unadulterated hatred, but she would take what she could get. There simply weren't many men at the caliber of her former guest.

Breaking past the brute's guard, she knocked him back. A barrage of cards cut right through his abdomen as he was pinned to the wall. All of the cards piercing and laying around him exploded, engulfing him.

"Hello, are you still capable of combat? Surely this is not the extent of your prowess", Elizabeth called to the rubble. She clapped encouragingly as her foe burst from the confines of the rubble. Two wheels of lightning were thrown from the spikes on his back.

Yet another card was summoned from her book. This time, it shattered and a Persona came forth. Cu Chulainn, the silver armored spearman sliced the two wheels in half. "Oh my. How absolutely shocking", Elizabeth said with some glee.

Her Persona twirled his spear behind her as he did an ever so small cringe. "Be a dear and participate in some rough housing", Elizabeth said after a thought. Cu Chulainn nodded and sprinted at their shared foe. With the force of a gale, he kneed the Akuma master right in the face.

His feet failed to touch the ground as he was sent across the room as a projectile. The walls were unable to stop his flight and he ended crashing through several walls. Even at a sedate pace, Elizabeth was able to keep up with his speed.

The Noah fell flat on his back in a daze of dizziness and fury. He wanted nothing more than rip that smile of that woman's face. "N-Never forgive! You will be killed for this transgression. I will grind your very bones!" The golden body grew brighter and a grotesque mouth formed from the connection of his cross like markings. All form of sanity were lost in his eyes.

All it got out of the woman was a slight tilt of the head. "Splendid, you've shed away your pretense of humanity and rely on your baser instincts." She paused dramatically before saying in a chilly voice, "Is that all?"

Like the many times before, the Noah opened both of his jaws to bellow.

No sound came forth.

For embedded through his upper mouth was a glorious spear. Shock and dismay shined in the once beast's eyes. For the first time that day, he truly looked at the woman and gurgled his life essence. With great struggle, he came to a realization, "You aren't human."

Elizabeth wore an impish smile as she casually walked towards the fallen enemy. "And you, my golden foe, are but a mere parasite that refuses to develop past his hatred. Such a detestable creature you are. How many bonds, possible motivations, or majesty of man have you stripped away through the ages?" Both their eyes met and she came to a decision. "No more. Your fate…" she began as she grabbed the Noah in a fierce grip that he could not hope to escape. His body was shrouded in a mysterious light and was rapidly absorbed by her compendium. A new card rose from her book. "… is at an end", she finished as she took hold of her new card.

A rather hefty body fell out of the card itself. It was a blonde haired man. He was heaving heavily, life draining out of him. Coughing, he smiled weakly at her with tears filling his eyes, "T-T-Thank you." With his words said, the unknown man felt peace at his end.

She heard a mighty explosion behind her. Turning around, she saw Minato slowly making his way towards her. Flames flickered around him and the newly destroyed walls. A lone armored Akuma slowly faded away in his tight hold. Throne stood loyally by his side. "You look quite pleased with yourself."

"Of course. I have acquired a notable resource. Come and see", she said proudly as she gave the new card to him.

It had a depiction of enraged looking golden man. On the top it read 'Raasura' and below it read 'Wrath of the Noahs'. Animosity almost radiated off the card. Looking down at the corpse Minato rose his hand and Throne set the man's corpse ablaze. In a matter of seconds, the body was nothing but ashes. Minato said his condolences.

After that, Minato tugged the mask back into his coat and returned the Persona like card to Elizabeth. They had eliminated one of these Noahs quite permanently. He very much doubted that the others would be pleased with this development. It was best that they made their leave as soon as possible. Still he had an immediate question, "What is a piano doing here?"

Set in the middle of the fully white room was a grand piano. An instrument that wouldn't have been out of place at the most elegant of musical performances. It had age and prestige. Looking behind him he looked at the Persona that was on the forefront of his mind. He was Throne and Throne was him. Solemnity and rejection entered his spirit. In a moment of clarity he understood.

This was Noah's Ark. The biblical vessel that housed two of every living creature through the Great Flood. Slowly, he opened himself further to the Throne's being. With all authority vested in it, Throne rejected the Noah clan as traitorous. It judged them to be in opposition of all that is good.

Minato knew that he couldn't leave such an artifact in the possession of those monsters, not when he was in an ideal position to take it. A tool meant for the preservation of life was used to eradicate not only humans, but life in general. Not once had he seen any form of wildlife on the outside, not even the occasional insect. Plants were rapidly dying as well.

A solemn finger was pointed at the piano. Elizabeth stepped aside with giddy energy as he approached the piano. Nodding his head towards Throne, it raised a hand at the instrument. Keys began playing themselves as a chilling yet beautiful song echoed in the white halls.

Minato widened his eyes in alarm. Throne knew all that Minato knew and closed its fist. A number of portals that had been in the process of activating were immediately shut down. Mentally going over each and every portal, the teen finally sighed in relief. Looking at Elizabeth, he explained, "The Ark seems to be capable of creating portables. What I believed were even more Noah and Akuma were about to teleport here. I think it would be wise to leave here with the Ark. Can you take the Ark into your compendium?"

Elizabeth almost pouted, "It is an ugly thing. I do not think I want it."

"Elizabeth", he implored.

She crossed her arms childishly, but relented. "So be it, but only since my beloved asked."

"Thank you", he expressed honestly. He could understand how unattractive the Ark may have seemed. Under normal conditions, he wouldn't have pushed her into doing anything she didn't feel motivated to do. Internally, he promised to treat her to something nice.

"Elizabeth, we'll be leaving soon. Are you prepared?"

She tapped her chin and asked, "Where shall we mark as our destination?"

"An Asian country would be best. We can blend in easier if there are survivors and the language barrier might be slightly easier. Then there's America. While not as diverse as current times, it's still a melting pot. "

Elizabeth didn't seem to care for that answer, "How drawl. I present a counter suggestion. Why not go to England? There are bound to be things of significance there. I have seen it in the cards."

Minato stared at her even more blankly than usual. Whenever Elizabeth said that line, it just meant she thought it would be fun. He wouldn't put it beneath her to simply be enamored with the English accent. Intellectually, he knew there was little purpose, but she did seem to want to go.

From what he could see, there was already numerous portals opened in England. Worst case scenario, they would spent a couple weeks idly there and use the Ark to go to one of the other countries. "Alright we'll go to England."

Following his statement, he found himself engulfed in a tight embrace. Even as she nearly hugged the life out of him, she laughed joyously, perhaps thinking of all the activities she would drag him into. It amused him how one such as her could hold onto a delightful amount of innocence. It was charming and offered so many possibilities for any day. Though he found that innocence to be dubious at times. But those times had their charm too.

It wasn't long before he returned the gesture, enjoying how her countenance grew further blissful. In that lifeless room the two took comfort in the other's embrace. An emotional high peeking through the two of them. Breaking apart from her, he pointed at the new portal that Throne had opened.

Walking to the portal, he reached his hand to her. She gladly took it. Hands intertwined, the couple left behind the pitiful remains of the land once known as Japan. With them, the eerie cube vanished from the top of the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: River under the Bridge

Moonlight welcomed Minato and Elizabeth when they came out of the portal. It basked the closed shops and darkened streets of the small town in its illumination. Minato took a pause to take a deep breathe. The air here was almost a delicacy.

Japan's air was wrought with the scent of packed dirt, ash, and death. An odor so discomforting that he had been tempted to cease his consumption of the air. A heavy load was removed from his aching back as he saw signs of life within the hushed town.

A bright smile graced his lips as his heart grew grateful of the sight. It was truly a blessing to be given this opportunity. Already he was tempted to deny the happenings that they had just left behind. To toss away notions that a whole people were gone would have been a sweet nectar to drink with the alluring gleam from the full moon.

Alas, he could not. Since his youth, Minato had decided to not avert his eyes from reality. That land was lost and wretched. In the midst of his melancholy, he felt the comforting warmth of Elizabeth's hand over his.

No words were said, but her eyes were just as informative. Beneath the nearly boundless merriment, there was worry. A concern born of his stillness and bitter acceptance, she could see his smile dimming before her eyes.

Squeezing lightly in return, his expression was once again stoic as he commented, "The moon is beautiful tonight. I think I would like to gaze upon it for a little while."

After stating so, he was abruptly pulled by his significantly stronger partner towards the outskirts of the town. There lied a bridge that arched over a flowing river, the waters clear even in the darkness.

Catching sight of the structure, Elizabeth finally deemed it time to relieve him of her grip. Near the bank of the river, she dropped her hat. What came next was to be burned into his memory. Slowly and dare he say enticingly, she began to remove her dark stockings. Her touch ever so faint on her skin. When they were removed, she dropped them carelessly beside her hat.

Sitting down over the ledge, she dipped her feet into the crisp river, enjoying the sensation of the rushing waters. It brought a content sigh to her lips. Before continuing, she turned her attention to Minato and gestured for him to join her. "Come, share this experience with me. There's no need to be shy."

Her words were able to break the spell that she had cast upon him. With measured steps, he walked towards her. As he neared the edge, he loosened the hold his shoes had on his feet and thusly discarded them along with his socks. Rolling, they found companionship with Elizabeth's pile.

Easing into a seat beside her, he slowly dipped in his feet into the waters. Cool, boarding on cold, water splashed on his feet and caressed his toes.

As though to isolate them further, the moon shined kindly upon the couple. For the moment, the ledge by the bridge was their domain.

Ripples bubbled as Elizabeth kicked her feet back and forth. Seeing this, Minato rested his arms by her shoulder and pulled her closer. It allowed her to feel the abundant warmth that the teen radiated.

This was worth everything, even the mountain of fear he had to deal with following the revelation of that horrid landscape being Japan. Nature itself brought comfort and elation. He lived for nights such like this.

Their feet playfully brushed against each other. Minato's movements were subtle and static but Elizabeth wiggled with energy and was sporadic.

His former attendant was such an enriching girl. "As crazy as everything has been, I'm glad that I'm here. Things are strange right now, but I believe that the two of us can figure things out."

Even as he spoke, Elizabeth slowly removed herself from his body. Her eyes would not connect to his as she ducked her head. Already he was becoming alarmed. Such a drastic change in behavior told him of things incorrect.

He stared at her deeply and she could only fidget in place. Elizabeth looked at him big eyed, and he dismissed it. Rising his eyebrow, he lightly jabbed her at the sides. Ticklish as she was, Elizabeth was determined to not react.

Minato was not deterred. With patience borne of leadership and being Elizabeth's partner, he dipped his hand beneath her chin and redirected her face towards him. He saw guilt and a tinge of fear within her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I've told you before, but I am unable to read your mind. If there's a problem, you'll have to communicate." Playfully, he nudged her, "What's got my Elizabeth so down?" His voice took the playful tone that he reserved for her. "Come on, for me?"

Elizabeth clenched her fists upon her lap. Plumb lips quivered ever so slightly, still she did not turn away from her lover again. "I…", she paused briefly as she began to rub the tears from her eyes.

Unlike the relaxing waters below them, her emotions were more agitated. "I have not been the most honest of companions. The land you stood on not too long ago was not your homeland."

He nodded at that. It was far too detached to the Japan he knew.

-"But it was not through any action done by your sacrifice", she continued. "You as you are never existed in this land. Far from the understanding of man, there lays a domain that all of existence is connected.

Due to… circumstances, you were juggled through the worlds and fell upon this one. Being the closest to you, I was taken with you."

Minato rubbed his chin as he frowned. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" There was no heat nor accusation, merely inquisition.

Words escaped her lips in even lower volumes, "Under duress, I feared that you would grow upset with me. Though I have broken your trust, I hope that you shan't be too unforgiving. I understand", her words were cut off as Minato comfortingly held her again.

"I am disappointed, not at the situation but the fact that you felt the need to hide it from me. I will not lie and say that I am happy with this state of affairs. I have spent a fair bit of emotionally energy feeling guilt over a people not my own. I struggled to sleep, thinking I might have played some part in the Japan's destruction and that is not alright."

Every rebuke caused a flinch to transmit from her body to his. Taking note of her body language, he ceased his sentences and made sure to emphasize understanding and softness in his voice. "But, I will never hate you for it. We are still learning about each other. You saved me from my imprisonment. How could I hate my personal hero?"

At the mention of hero, Elizabeth flushed heavily and made to move her face away. Her attempts were denied as his hold held true. The longer she was held still, the move obvious her embarrassment became. Privately, he would admit her abrupt demureness was charming.

"You flatter me", she said as her eyes fell upon the waters.

Emotions spilled further into his lips as his voice grew fainter, "I'm not flattering you, honest. Being the great seal wasn't the most pleasant of fates. I thought that the rest of my existence would be devoted as a mere barrier." He smiled wryly as he shook his head, "But you had other ideas. Somehow you saved me."

"But-", she began.

Her lips were stopped with a single finger as he shook his head. "You have nothing to be remorseful about. Together, I'm sure we can figure some means to return home. It'll take time, but we'll see home. Besides, I never got a chance to celebrate with Igor." Minato ended his statement with a soft smile.

Elizabeth returned the gesture. "Your comforting words have once again pierced my fiercely beating heart. I see that I was too dubious of our prospects and the nature of our merging fates. Splendid, it seems that there is still much to learn of these feelings of mine." She broke from his grasp and she began to sway happily at the prospect.

For the moment, he allowed her to have her fun. Despite the way she was currently acting, he was sure that it was just her relief bleeding through. He noticed the slight jerks of her movements, no doubt from her tense position not too long ago. It reaffirmed in his heart how deceptively complex she was.

With a touch of playfulness, he kicked the waters some more. Too late he realized that Elizabeth had ceased her little ritual and was looking at him teasingly. He stopped kicking and coughed awkwardly.

With tables turned, Elizabeth began to chuckle a bit before continuing their discussion, "What now?"

That was the golden question. Slowly, he begun to recall all he learned about this world's history and status. Frankly, their knowledge was wholly inadequate. What they needed now was control of time and space. His mind was drawn to the literal mask in his possession.

"We need to scourge for sources of the supernatural", he said at last as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Things are clearly different from home. The supernatural is a lot more blatant, especially if it can take over a whole nation. If the Noah clan haven't won yet, then that could mean that the people are either stronger or have a threatening supernatural force. I believe the biggest hurdle will be distinguishing the truth from propaganda, hearsay, and intentional misinformation."

"So much like the wilily weasel, we must burrow and uncover the truth. Would it be applicable to select codenames? I have thought of some for just this occasion!" Elizabeth boasted proudly.

"I don't think that's necessary." Minato came to a pause as he thought of what she just said, "You've thought of possible spy names?"

His partner nodded proudly, "Quite so. It's lamentable that it took so long to come into relevancy. But fear not, my dear Minato, I am very much prepared. As a lover, I am stalwart where you are solely lacking."

Minato barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. She clearly had too much time on her hands if she could come up with such trivial things.

"Speaking of the supernatural, there appears to be a nexus of such energy coming this way." Elizabeth pointed out easily enough.

Curious of what she meant, he followed her outstretched finger. Following the current of the river, a body floated to them. It was mere moments before the figure was unceremoniously stopped by his bare foot.

The figure stared blankly at them and Minato returned the favor. Silence permeated the two's interactions, thus causing Elizabeth to break into such a laughter that seemed to bounce in the empty town.

"Need some help?" Minato said with a sigh.

The figure did the same as he said, "Yes, please."

…

The figure was revealed to be a boy in his mid-teens, sporting a long brown overcoat. His most eye catching features were on his face. White hair peeked underneath the piece of cloth he wore over his head. On the left side of his face was covered by a pentagram like marking connected to a line that trails to the cheekbone.

Minato doubted that it was a tattoo, at least a voluntary one. It was far too ragged, ugly, and unnerving. While visually unique, Minato couldn't tell how he was a source of supernatural energy, though he didn't doubt Elizabeth for a moment. Similarly, he didn't have any physical tells of his capabilities. Taking this into account, he decided to withhold his opinion on the boy.

"Thank you for the help. Though to circumstances caused by my 'beloved' master, I ended up in the river. My name is Allen Walker, you are?" He asked politely.

While his attitude was polite, there was an undercurrent of cold fury dripping from his words. Likely, he still held anger over whatever his supposed master had done. Deciding to let that go for the moment, he walked up and shook the other boy's hand.

"I am Minato Arisato and she's Elizabeth, a pleasure to meet you." Minato released Allen's hand.

"Well, thank you again, I must be on my-", Allen began before Elizabeth began to circle around him.

Looking a touch unnerved, Allen's eyes followed Elizabeth as she seemed to scan over his body. The white haired teen was startled when she firmly held his left hand. No matter how often he politely coughed or tried to pull away, Elizabeth grip held true.

"Found it~", she said in a pleased tone of voice. With a swift tug, she pulled up his sleeve to the biceps. "I knew I wasn't mistaken."

Beneath wasn't typical flesh. Deformed would be the only appropriate description. Veins ran over the surface of twisted red skin as though it had been thoroughly flayed.

Allen looked uncomfortable by the reveal. When he pulled away this time, Elizabeth allowed him.

"Quite shocking isn't it? I'm sorry for showing you such an unpleasant sight." Allen said, quick to offer apologies.

Allen looked surprised as Minato firmly held unto his left hand and shook it. "No, I apologize on her behalf. Elizabeth was curious and sometimes that makes her forget about personal space", Minato said as he gave Elizabeth a look.

A look she dismissed as she continued to congratulate herself. "My senses weren't incorrect. He contains two, technically three, quite rowdy and selfish powers within him." Her yellow eyes stared deeply into Allen's as she released a giggle. "So you too wear a mask, in more ways than one as well."

Minato sometimes wished that he could enjoy the vibrancy of his surroundings as she often did. He merely chalked it up to one of the many things he loved about her.

Allen chuckled a bit, "It's alright. This has been the most pleasant reveal of my deformity, yet."

Minato grunted in sympathy. These were olden styled times and back then being different was a curse. Even in his more modern times, it would've been a point of difficulty. People were quite the little monsters.

Elizabeth broke into their conversation yet again as she poked the pentagram on Allen's forehead. "Fascinating to be marked so boldly, what a benchmark of suffering you have set. I daresay, you've been touched by death in your own manner." The woman paid no mind as her victim grew more uncomfortable by her investigation. "My, now this is just exquisite." Her finger swirled about the center of his forehead, "It appears you have quite the guest~. What a thunderous fate you have."

"Elizabeth, please stop." While he found her curiosity amusing, it could easily delve into the realm of pushy for others.

Pouting lightly at the request, she moved away. "Oh fine, I shall shelve away my unwavering desires for investigations. Great are the sacrifices I make for you Minato."

"I appreciate it", he said with complete seriousness.

As the couple communicated, the white haired teen looked on with a touch of wistfulness. Allen shook his hair to remove more of the water dripping from his head. While Elizabeth was seemingly distracted, he pulled his sleeve back down.

Just as he finished, Allen was treated with Elizabeth's attention once again. "So dear white haired traveler, what destination spurred you onto your watery path?"

All signs of ease was whipped off the teen in question's face. While he was still smiling, no humor could be seen in it. With one of the angriest smiles Minato ever observed, he began to delve into rant, "My great, amazing, wonderful master decided that he was going to have a great, amazing, and wonderful time hooking up with girls and gambling nonstop. He then had the genius idea to place all the debts on me and I was chased by collectors."

Like a raging river, passive aggressiveness rushed out of Allen. Idly, Minato thought it was rather pleasant how he could pack such rage into that false smile. Was this how others felt about his expressions?

Mid rant, a rather sturdy bottle of alcohol collided into Allen's head causing him to fall over. Allen glared at the new figure as he rubbed the injured part of his head. "I thought you would be passed out by now, Master Cross."

Allen's master snorted. The man towered over them. His hair was a vibrant red with half of his face covered by a white mask. Cross also wore a black uniform with golden accents. On his shoulders was a golden winged orb. "What do you take me for, an amateur? A man of my stature can handle his women and his alcohol. Wipe that look off your face, you should be praising me for testing out your awareness", he said with a snort.

Somehow it was amazing how natural and charming Cross made his arrogant spiel sound. Minato knew this man was astounding, at least in his own way. Then there were the man's eyes. They were so utterly cold towards him. A smidge of warmth appeared as he spoke to his student. Looking the man over, Minato could see the holster of a gun. From what he could figure of the man's attitude, he wouldn't hesitate to use it if he deemed Minato a threat.

Minato wondered just how long the man had been watching them. It was far too great a coincidence that he had shut Allen up before he had disclosed information on his master's behavior and patterns.

Allowing none of that to show on his features, Minato spoke up, "Mr. Cross-"

"You hear that idiot apprentice, that's how you show proper respect. I don't know where I went wrong with you", Cross said before Minato could continue.

Allen merely grumbled at his spot on the ground. Seeing this, Minato moved over to help him up. Throughout the whole exchange, he was aware that Cross had kept his focus on him for some reason.

Seemingly satisfied, he turned over to Elizabeth. "Why hello beautiful. What a radiant one you are. I would be honored having your company."

Minato believed that he understood Allen's dislike of his teacher. If he was a more violent individual, Cross would surely been acquainted with the ground at that moment.

Cross pulled two fine wine glasses from his coat and filled them with the bottle that he had struck down his student. "Care to share a drink with me? I would love to hear more about yourself."

Both teen males looked as though the earth would open up and swallow Cross.

Elizabeth giggled lightly, "Such a bold one. With a touch of liquor the lips loosens and passions erupt, is that correct. I would love to experience the bliss that follows."

"I don't mind sharing that with you", Cross said smoothly. He leaned in slowly towards Elizabeth.

It came of somewhat of a shock when she bypassed him completely, took ownership of both glasses and the bottle and made her way to Minato. "Come Minato, I wish to try this beverage as we indulge in our sinful natures."

Like bosom brothers, Minato and Allen smirked and took great pleasure in Cross' annoyance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: From the Lips of Liars

Despite the reluctance on Minato and Allen's part, the group relocated to a gambling den. It was one thing for Cross to allow Elizabeth to drink his wine, but he just couldn't let Minato go. Minato found that a bit petty, especially since the wine was hardly vintage.

While the occupants of the building were all partying it up, the two boys were stuck on cleaning duty.

Seeing that Cross had been deemed unreliable, the boys had to work off his debts. Allen could only sheepishly ask for forgiveness for his master's behavior. Minato wasn't especially affected. If Elizabeth hadn't been in a partying mood, he would've simply left. Internally, he recognized that he was too lenient on her, but she had seemed genuinely excited.

Elizabeth had a certain hunger for the world outside the Velvet Room. What he found mundane was an adventure and a half for her. Even with her lack of understanding, she would always throw herself into any new situation. Such earnest passion had a way of softening Minato's nerves. It made him especially tolerant of her head first behavior in life.

Cross was another case entirely. Minato hadn't known the man for long, but he recognized Cross as the wasteful type, not unlike Elizabeth. Though, Elizabeth had the benefit of not being malicious. Seeing how this could go poorly, he had set up some measures with the owner of the den before getting to work. It was too late to get away from Cross' current debt, but the man could no longer place anything more on Minato and Elizabeth's tab. Allen may have been forced to deal with the man's lavish spending, but Minato already had his hands full with his own partner.

Obnoxiously boisterous music was played by a band as Minato and Allen scrubbed down dishes. Suds rose above the sink as they steadily worked into the night. An undercurrent of annoyance was building in Allen as he could hear his master laughing loudly.

"Has he no shame? I can't believe he's so freaking popular", Allen moaned. It was fascinating seeing him place so much maliciousness into his polite manner. Perhaps master and teacher weren't that far apart.

"I guess women like the roguish type. I never saw the merit but I have to admit, the man has style."

"Style is just about the only thing he has. He has no money, manners, or respectability."

Minato passed a plate to Allen as he stored it away, "Why do you stay? I doubt he could stop you."

The question made Cross' student sigh, "I owe him a lot. He taught me everything I know about the world. No matter how troublesome the man is, he took me in when I destroyed my own life." There was heavy emotion in his temporary coworker's voice.

"There's nothing wrong in being grateful. It just means that he has greater depths than I knew. People have multiple sides, that even they don't know of", Minato commented evenly as he continued his task.

Allen smiled faintly as he shook his head. "I wish he wasn't such a freeloader. I'll be paying his debts for the rest of my life. How he sweet talks people into increasing his tab is beyond me."

"Here, here, Minato. Look upon the great victories I have obtained," Elizabeth cried out as she jubilantly entered the back end of the kitchen. Rings of all kinds shined on her fingers. Resting on her neck was a string of golden jewelry. She was like a beautiful, walking, talking, jewelry rack.

Minato tilted his head as he thought about her state of dress. Over her typical outfit, she wore a heavy fur coat, a bear coat if he was correct. It was evident that she had won those nice adornments through gambling. Even as loud as the music was, he had been able to hear the unhappy grumbles of some of the men.

"Impressive. Try to make sure you cash some of those items in. Additional funds can't hurt our standing." Though aware of Elizabeth's abundance of funds, Minato thought this was a wiser decision.

"Ah, yes a most wise decision. It shan't do for our expedition to come to such a poorly devised end. Should I continue my grand march to wealth? I do believe there are a couple more daring individuals who will wager against me," Elizabeth suggested. Her mind was filled to the brim with all the games she had yet to play in the gambling den. "Come now, Minato, join me in my merriment. Have no fear, for my winnings shall be your security blanket."

"Sorry, but I can't," he said. "I've already agreed to work back here for the night to pay entry for you and Cross. Don't let me hold you up."

Elizabeth's good mood fell a bit. Looking a touch displeased she said, "I see, I would be remiss to force you to break your word." Following a short pause, she clenched her fists in determination, "Despair will not overcome me! In your honor and stead, I will make a sweeping victory against all my foes." Placing a hand over her chest, she declared, "I swear it."

Minato simply stared at her after the proclamation. Slowly, but surely, his shoulders began to shake before he broke into laughter. Before long, he had to hold onto Elizabeth for support as his laughter rung, "Don't ever change."

This was why he loved her. Elizabeth's beauty did not come from her appearance. Her exotic looks were no doubt eye catching and what had demanded his attention at first sight, but it was her soul that had drawn him in so. It was the care that she lovingly gave and the passion that she showed. That was a beauty he believed would only grow with time.

Although confused, she took his request as support for her endeavors and went back to the main area as a woman on a mission.

Allen, the quiet audience to the scene finally spoke, "You can go to her, you know. I'm fine taking care of the rest."

"I'm sure you are. But Elizabeth is just as responsible for our predicament as Cross is. Besides, we started this together, we'll finish this together."

The two dishwashers continued their tasks through the night as the other half of the group gambled.

…

Feeling the warmth of the Sun, Minato snapped awake. Groggily rising from the floor, he reflected on the end of the last night. He and Allen had to pull the other half of their group away from the gambling den.

Elizabeth had gained the animosity of the losers, while Cross had angered most of the males by garnering the attention of their wives and lovers. Allen had shown his familiarity in such situations. Before any kind of altercation could occur, they had removed themselves.

Not long afterwards, they had rented a room in a decent inn. Elizabeth had gotten a separate room, while the rest had to share one room. Cross had taken the bed and directed Minato and Allen to the hard floor.

With that thought in mind, Minato turned to the empty bed and frowned. Cross had left the room without disturbing him. That was a touch alarming. Taking one more glance over the room, he rose from his position on the ground.

As Minato made his way out of the room, he naturally made not a sound or vibration, even his close of the door failed to awake Allen. Seeing Elizabeth's door, he thought about knocking but decided otherwise. Elizabeth could enjoy slumber a while longer.

Feeling hunger, Minato jogged down the stairs to the dining area. To his mild surprise, he found Cross lounging in a soft chair, a cup resting by the man's side. Red hair stood starkly in opposition to his dark clothing. Cross' expression matched that of his half mask.

"Good morning, Cross," Minato supplied, seeing no need to be rude.

"A pleasure," Cross replied in turn. Slowly he took a swig from his tea cup. "You're an interesting one, Minato."

"Interesting in what way?" Minato questioned as he took a seat across from the man.

An inn worker had by then passed by and placed two plates of breakfast before taking her leave. Neither reached for their respective plates.

Cross leaned back into his chair, "It is a curious thing to see two such as yourselves roaming the England nights alone."

Minato shrugged his shoulders as he too leaned back into his chair, "Elizabeth is whimsical in her date ideas. She loves the feel of cool water on her feet. Who am I to deny her?"

Red from the sunrise basked the room in its luminance. His sole eye locked unto Minato's. "Of course, one must treat each woman as a queen. Where do you hail from?"

"China. I'm an orphan myself. Spent most of my life in a peaceful village. Elizabeth was a breath of fresh air, so to speak," Minato replied in a hum. "What of you? You don't seem the kind to deal with a teenager."

"What can I do? I'm the boy's godfather. His mother was always fond of me. It's now my job to mold him into a proper man. Lord is it a trying task," Cross bemoaned in self-pity.

"I see," Minato heavily doubted that Allen had any interest in Cross' idea of manliness. He made a note to applaud Allen for holding on to decency so tightly. "What of his arm, then?"

"What of it? Does it bother you? It's a simple deformity."

Minato nodded, "It is hardly simple." A heavily deformed arm such as his shouldn't be nearly as functional as it was. Medical technology of this time period were hardly advanced, but it could've simply been a miracle.

"As simple as that mask of yours, Minato. Where did you find such a nice novelty? Perhaps on one of your Elizabeth's date locations?" Cross questioned ever pleasantly.

Minato took care not to reach for said mask. Thinking back, he now realized that his clothing hadn't been ruffled though his sleeping posture, but rather due to inspection. "She chooses the most fantastical places. Though I'm amazed by its handiwork. It holds some semblance to that antique guns of yours," Minato brought up in a similarly pleasant manner.

Silence stretched between the two. Cross was the first to break it, "Some would feel that the mask comes with stringent and annoying obligations. I'm sure they would demand your attention."

Minato digested that information, "They may demand as they please. It is their right, as much as it is my right to deny their summons."

"That rarely is an option."

"It is now," Minato stated firmly. "Allen has one such item, doesn't he? That is why he calls you master."

"You are free to assume such."

This caused Minato to frown. Taking Elizabeth's observations as gospel, Allen's tool could either be his arm or the scar on his face. Minato wasn't acquainted well enough with Innocence to be wholly sure. "In turn you're free to assume that our last stop had been a rather dead end."

Cross huffed, "It is to be expected. You're too much of a child for a woman like Elizabeth. Unlike myself, you're incapable of showing her a good time."

"I'm shocked that you have any interest in her. A cheap man of cheap taste should chase after the skirts of cheap women. Don't grieve yourself over Elizabeth, she's simply out of your class."

Cross smiled charmingly and condescendingly at Minato. If anything, he seemed unwilling to draw forth the energy to be aggrieved, he simply snorted, "You're just like the brat: all bark and no bite."

Utterly unfazed Minato rattled his mind in search of another topic of interest. Yes, there was certainly one: the Akuma. "Lately, especially in smaller villages, I noticed that the air is tense. They spoke of monsters of a sort. Have you heard of any legends?"

Cross rose an eyebrow before chuckling, "Villagers are a superstitious lot, but I've heard a bit. They have been talks and whispers of demons. According to legend, when one is in the twilight of their grief and sanity an Earl shall arrive to deliver you from your sorrow. Some versions claim that the man robs you of everything and sets a demon upon you in return. Who knows? Clearly, the moral of the story is don't take things from creepy smiling men that show up when you're desperate. Doesn't even have the decency of being a beautiful woman."

"I see."

Their conversation came to an abrupt end as Elizabeth nearly leapt down the stairs with a nonplussed Allan. Catching sight of Minato, her expression brightened, "A good morning Minato." With a skip to her step she made her way to his location and sat comfortably in his lap.

An easy smile found its way on his typically apathetic mien as he held her close. Allen averted his eyes due to embarrassment. Cross broke into spiteful little mutters.

…

"Fare thee well, our temporary companions," Elizabeth cried out with dramatic stage tears. Clutched firmly between her fingers was a handkerchief. "May good fortunes be upon you both."

Allen gratefully waved back. Afterwards, he and Cross left their presence.

"Such pleasant people they were," Elizabeth reflected. She crossed the space between her and Minato and leaned gently against him, "Now that the extras have taken their leave, shall we become better acquainted with each other in the play of our grand love?" Her voice was just above a purr.

A shiver ran down Minato's spine at her flirting. "Didn't you have your fun yesterday?"

"That was but a preview. Ah, but I suppose it is not the time. Our naughty activities need the cover of night to mask our shameful actions. With heavy heart I shall curtail my desires." Bumping him by the waist, she flutter her eyebrows prettily at him.

Minato nodded his head, "Elizabeth."

"Ah yes, how joyous," she clapped her hands as she called forth her compendium. With an air of energy, the pages seemed to flip on their own. "Where should we deposit this false sanctum?" Elizabeth prettily fluttered her eyes.

Minato took no joy in ruining her mood, "No."

She frowned and turned away.

Sighing. He strolled up to her and embraced her warmly, "I'm sorry. I know your reservations over it, but I believe it has its uses. Somehow this could be the key. Could you turn it over to me?"

Elizabeth shook her head against his chest. "No, that would be unwise. As magnificent as your will and vigor is, I fear that this endeavor is above your form." She pulled away from him and dramatically pulled her hand to her forehead, "I shall erode my self-worth and take on the burdens for my beloved. Lo what cruelties the fates have brought upon us. Oh, is this perhaps the meaning of star crossed lovers?"

Her energetic inquiry caused him to inwardly smile. Minato felt that the Ark was necessary, but it was a relief to momentarily take her mind off it. Some progress needed to be taken to ensure that the Ark wouldn't become a problem for Elizabeth. In a literal blink of his eyes, Elizabeth was inches away from his face with a wide eyed expression.

"Never mind my presence," Elizabeth elaborated when she saw the question in his eyes. "I am merely allowing myself to be seduced by your serious thinking posture. Shivers run down my spine from your intoxicating stare. What wicked ways you have to bring such turbulence to a maiden's heart." She finished with a deep blush and looking away.

"It was your womanly wiles that sent me on this wicked road, and I haven't regretted a moment of it."

A flash of light erupted from the compendium, whisking the pair away.

…

The Ark was just as pristine as he recalled it. A moment was spent to simply marvel the biblical artifact. White stretched as far as the eye could see. The numerous building seemed to be made of white marble, the same for the road.

Resting a hand on a nearby building, he couldn't help but fathom what things this Ark had witnessed. Though, he was a touch surprised that it didn't have an appropriate boat like exterior.

Now wasn't the time to curious of such things. There were things that needed to be done. Both of them made their way to the piano room from their previous escapade in the Ark. Once in the room, Minato brought forth Throne. Afterwards, he nodded towards Elizabeth.

With a sway of her hips, she opened her compendium and a card ejected from it and shattered. "Stand before me, Noah of Wrath!"

A roar erupted from the golden bulking man appeared. Madness radiated from its eyes.

Elizabeth giggled before lightly berating the defeated Noah, "Shush, you're being rude."

The roaring ceased immediately.

Minato let a smile form, "Thank you, Elizabeth. Now, Mr. Noah, I have a few questions."

Elizabeth matched his smile.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **As always, I appreciate feedback from the readers. I especially want some opinions on the discussion between Cross and Minato. I feel that it was the highlight of the chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Time Well Spent

Minato walked with purpose. At all sides, pristine and intricate buildings stood starkly. He paid them little mind as he continued his heavy strides. On the surface, one may assume that this was a leisure stroll but his countenance was severe.

Walking down the numerous walkways of the ark, he reached a certain building. It was no different from any of the others buildings. He pushed it open. Within was his goal.

A giant blue, translucent, egg-shaped structure was mounted from a mighty golden pedestal. There was a disquieting pulse surging through the egg. Light almost seemed to be swallowed into the egg. Despair replaced the light it consumed.

As though he was before a predator, he slowly fitted the Innocence mask upon his countenance. Preparing for the incoming barrage, he took a deep breath and blew. Purifying smoke shot from the mouth hole of the mask.

Multitudes of tentacles made from the darkness shot from the egg. Minato stayed low to the ground and avoided the swipes from above. The gas lingering in the air made each of the tentacles break out in ugly rashes of light.

Nearly twenty tentacles rose to the air and began slamming all beneath it over and over. Great vibrations rocked the room, despite its great size. Wave like distortions caused the floor to rupture and become unstable. Minato momentarily tripped over the ragged floor, before breaking into back flips, thus avoiding the incoming tentacles. A single tentacle nearly cleaved his nose as he flipped underneath it.

Seemingly displeased, the egg pulsed in such a manner that somehow increased the malice locked within the room. The egg pierced the ground with its tentacles. Moments later sickly dark pus began flowing from the cracks. Minato blew a concentrated stream of gas towards the embedded tentacles, detaching a majority from the egg's direct control.

Turning around, he noticed that there were more and more pools of miasma forming. Clenching his fists, he made a run towards the main body. Acting like whips, newly formed tentacles slammed and flung in all directions.

In turn, Minato rose a foot and spun swiftly as he dispersed more innocence gas. A sphere of gas formed around him. It successfully destroyed the dark essence the made up the offending appendages.

The egg began to grow bulbous at a rapid pace, causing him to widen his eyes. His only warning was a rumble as wads of dark energy burst from the surface. Minato rushed into an evasive position. Very little thought or progress was made as he relied solely on his instincts and sight to dodge the overwhelming amount of aerial ammunitions.

As this continued, more and more of the bullets made contact with his flesh. He cringed as the dark essence spread through his skin, barely contained by the minute amount of innocence gas still left around him.

Despite his precarious position, the situation wasn't completely hopeless. The somehow intelligent mass of darkness seemed to grow tired as the rounds were steadily slowing down. This was clearly an attack of desperation.

Minato frowned as he came to another realization. The egg had been steadily pushing him aside as it filled the room with the dark essence. While the purpose was unclear, he could register an especially malignant power emerging from it.

He decided it was best to bring the battle to a swift end. Preceded by the sound of shattering glass, the Persona Unicorn was summoned. The mighty stallion roses up in challenge. With its presence, he could already feel the darkness' hold over the room lessening.

Leaping onto his Persona, he rode it towards the egg. A shell of light surrounded them, as they bulldozed their way through the slowing pellets of darkness. Collecting the light around it, Unicorn created a rectangular shell of light and shot it towards the egg's main body.

The egg shrieked at an unnatural frequency, causing harm to his ears. He gritted his teeth as he worked past the discomfort. Before it could return fire, Minato was flung form his Persona. As he neared his target, he shot a great gust of gas, fully engulfing the egg. Not unlike a dying animal, it snarled.

Then, it cracked and exploded. Minato raced to shield himself even as he was flung across the room. Fortunately, his Persona caught him by the collar with its teeth. Dropping him, it whimpered in concern as he smiled at it.

Though wounded, he had succeeded.

...

Elsewhere, Elizabeth made her way to a very hidden structure. The building was foreboding and unwelcoming. Whispers of intruder were carried by the sharp winds itself. She recognized all of this and laughed joyously.

"My what he a wondrous building you are! That dark atmosphere that holds malicious implications of forbidden knowledge. Information that must never touch the minds of men. It is most auspicious that I am so obviously a female." Giggling, Elizabeth skipped over the flights of stairs.

Reaching the front, she pushed open the massive stone door with a single hand. Inside, there were a number of similarly dressed individuals. Elizabeth gave a glance over the area. Several flights of levels stretched above her. Each level was filled to the brim with stuffed bookshelves. Her eyebrows wrinkled, "My, what a drab library. There is far too much grey and the lack of sunlight paints a rather grim first impression. I suppose one simply cannot account for poor taste. Oh my, I ever do hope a great beast does not come forth and impede my journey." The last sentence was spoken in a considerably louder volume to the rest of her statement.

The other occupants of the room looked at her in equal parts wariness and astonishment.

She noticed none of this.

Elizabeth crossed her arms and pouted, "Phooey, have I been misled? I have given fate such a tantalizing opening shot and have received no return fire. Perhaps I have not tempted fate boldly enough? No matter I shall continue completely unaware of any dangers and introductions to fantastic quests that could be lurking around every corner."

Whispers broke out from the surrounding people as she began to rummage through a number of books. Flipping easily through the pages, she went through book after book. Every now and again she would giggle at some tidbit of knowledge before carrying on.

Then she came to a bit of a problem. The next row of books were at least a head above her. The challenge filled her with determination as she stretched by her tippy toes to get the book. This was all made rather moot when a masculine helping hand picked up the book and held it towards her.

"What's a little lady like you doing in a dusty library like this, especially on a nice day like this?" The young man questioned. He was rather tall with a handsome face, spiky ginger hair, smooth skin, a bandanna and an eye patch over his right eye.

Elizabeth giggled, "What a character you are. Seeing you, I believe that my beloved Minato would look quite dashing in an eye patch. But I digress, I thank you for your efforts in aiding my mission."

"Mission?" The man looked at her with a conspiratorial smirk, "What mission? I can keep a secret."

"To collect information of course. Though dreary, for the one I've given my heart to, I shall persevere through this obstacle. That is not to say that some of these books haven't given me a chuckle." Elizabeth elaborated with a hand to her chest.

"I always found a good book to be fun. Anyways, the name's Scarlet."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Elizabeth." Losing interest, Elizabeth went back to flipping through the book. The speed in which she flipped grower quicker and quicker as her interest began to even more rapidly wane.

Scarlet scratched his chin in wonder. His eyes narrowed a minute amount. "Who gave you the recommendation for this place? I have it on good information that this joint is exclusive, not that I mind a lovely lady such as yourself."

Elizabeth paused before plastering on a wicked smile, "Inquisitive aren't you? I was told by a rather big boned noble. He had much to discuss of your policies and great academic achievements."

Scarlet parted his lips to respond before he ceased the actions. His eye rolled rebelliously and exhaled. Scratching his stalks of hair, he smiled widely. "Mind giving me some of your time? The head librarian wants to see you." He pointed his thumb to the staircase behind them.

...

Elizabeth found the fifth floor of the library just as dreary as the first. Plain tables were lined side by side with towers of book on each. Some tables were filled with robed characters scribing into books, others were typing.

She wrinkled her nose at the overpowering scent of paper and ink. Elizabeth knocked her hills into the ground in the beat of a jaunty tune. The individuals at work seemed to glower at her. Her only response was an airy smile and nonchalance.

The pair came to a stop at the back end of the floor. They entered an open office. A diminutive man with dark circles around his eyes was putting a book away. "I see you've brought our… visitor." His tone gave little doubt about his displeasure in the situation.

Scarlet leaned his back on the closed door with a smirk. "Come on, old man. If you keep up with the attitude, you'll only raise your blood pressure."

Said old man looked at the younger man with disapproving eyes. Turning away he looked intently at Elizabeth, "Young lady, this is a restricted area. I insist that-" The man's words were cut off as his feet left the firm floor.

In the midst of his questioning, Elizabeth had closed the gap and lifted the old man into her arms. "Oh, aren't you just a darling. I was not aware that they made monstrous guardians of knowledge in such cute models. For this glorious meeting, I shall dub thee Panda Keeper." She said in a near squeal of voice.

Old bones creaked under the pressure of Elizabeth's hug. Panda Keeper was unable to voice his discomfort due to current state of being pressed against her chest.

Scarlet whistled in amusement, "Well Panda Keeper, looks like you still got game even in your elderly age. Can't say I ever had the pleasure of a lovely lady sweeping me off my feet." A downright taunting smile spread on his lips.

Using strength that belied his advanced age, Panda Keeper broke free of Elizabeth's clutches. He held his chest as he caught his breathe, "Do not attempt that again young lady. And cease your laughter Scarlet."

When some sense of order returned to the meeting, he returned his intelligent eyes towards Elizabeth. Panda Keeper frowned as he stared deeply into her eyes. A tension seemed to grow in the room. "Explain yourself."

Elizabeth tilted her head before an unusual smile tugged on her lips. "My, how serious~. A recently gained resource of mine pointed me towards this library. Now dear Panda Keeper of the books of truth and lore, have you heard of a temporal player of sorts?"

Silence reigned as the Panda Keeper shared nothing. Elizabeth's smile only grew wider. She even spun in place, "You didn't say no~. How I would hate if you were to tell me such secrets." She held her chest in a mimic of terror with her eyes shut in terror. The effect was a bit ruined by her peeking every now and again.

When neither were forthcoming with information, Elizabeth appeared legitimately disappointed with the results.

"How did you happen to come across this place?" Panda Keeper questioned intently.

Elizabeth huffed and looked away, seemingly still upset about her failure in reverse psychology. "I do not see why I should answer such things. Such information shall surely fail to ruffle your clearly frozen heart." Her lips were in a fierce pout.

"This is serious." Panda Keeper was unfazed by Elizabeth's behavior.

Hearing the tone, her odd smile returned. "This serious business is a great deal less charming when it isn't Minato. He has just the most dashing 'I'm thinking' face. Any who, I believe you have much greater concerns. This tribute to knowledge gathering is known to the Noah Clan. I suppose that's the price you pay when you lay with the enemy."

Panda Keeper's jaw clenched, thoughts racing in his mind.

"Oh dear, I seemed to have stepped on some toes. I fear negotiations have fallen. Dear Minato is a far better spokesperson. Perhaps it's time for me to throw my hat in the ring of a different battle." She took a dramatic pause and bounced on her heels. Her smile grew sharper and a touch unnerving, "Books are not the mightiest of warriors. Your jealous past lover, the Black Order, would be far too glad to run mayhem on your precious property, or so certain soap operas would have me believe."

"You are threatening me."

Elizabeth actually gasped, "Of course not! You are already in danger. The Noah Clan knows and it wouldn't be a surprise if the Black Order soon finds out. Some would say I am presenting you an opportune moment to move unfettered. What say you?"

Her head tilted with in a failed attempt in warmness. The room grew colder as her eyes glowed brighter.

No mention was made of the sweat that ran down the head of the Panda Keeper and Scarlet. With barely shaking hands, he took a single book from the shelf beside him and offered it towards Elizabeth.

Quietly, she shifted through the thick volume, hardly waiting a single second between pages. Her expression grew pleased as she shut and returned the book.

Panda Keeper's gruff and taciturn voice rang firm, "I do not expect to see you again, understood?"

"Peachy, oh great Panda Keeper. I shall endeavor to remove myself from your presence at the speed of the greatest cavalry. Tootles." She waved energetically before bodily lifting Scarlet from the door and leaving through it.

Through the wooden door, she could hear the barking laughter of Scarlet followed by the sound of a body hitting the floors. Seconds later the sound of heavy scolding, barely muffled by the door, erupted from the room.

"What a strange pair they make."

She continued her leisure stroll out of the library.

...

After making leave of the library, Elizabeth traveled to the busy streets of London. Her eyes dazzled at the sight of people going about their business in antiquated clothing.

Elizabeth rubbed her chin in deep contemplation. Her business at the library and ended far sooner than she had expected. Minato would indubitably be busy until their meeting period.

All her movement came to a stop in front of a particular shop. Its sign was large and multicolored. The shop was Sugar Mountain. Whiffing the air, she could almost taste scrumptious goodies melting on her tongue.

When she opened the door, the hanging bell softly welcomed her to the party. As far as the eye could see were candies, pastries, and other treats lining the walls, aisles, and counters. It was grander than anything she saw on her trips to the mall with Minato.

Without a single bit of sugar passing her lips, she was feeling hyper.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" An equally pleased young voice questioned beside her.

The speaker was a preteen girl garbed in high quality punk-gothic lolita clothing. Her hair was a shade of purple-blue that was defiantly spike upwards. The girl's eyes were a mix of saccharine innocence and bitter cynicism.

"Naïve as I am to the wonders of this world, I must wholeheartedly agree. What brilliant architect hid away this sugary kingdom in the confines of the mundane? Dear me, I seem to be enthralled by the sheer atmosphere."

The little girl nodded in apt approval before taking a bow. "This is the highlight of human ingenuity. As an expert sweet eater, it is my job to show you the ropes."

"Lead on great sage of sweets."

Elizabeth followed the child like an apprentice to a master. They scourged every nook and cranny of the establishment.

The pair walked through the gummy aisle. Elizabeth was quick to nimbly twist and stretch the worm gummies. A giant bear shaped gummy was torn asunder by the girl. All sorts of flavors passed their hands, such as strawberry, lemon, and cherry. Then they moved unto more exotic flavors such as pineapple, licorice, and mango.

Elizabeth pulled the girl into the jawbreaker aisle. Orbs of increasing size and density lit up the displays. With little preamble they began munching on the treats with an unholy vigor. Elizabeth crushed the biggest of the jawbreakers into a fine powder before consuming the dust. While the girl merely popped them one after another with little or no pause. It was a sight to see for the other patrons of the shop.

The pair was pulled out of their reverie by the inviting scent of newly baked goods. Following the lingering trail of the delightful smell, they came upon freshly baked gingerbread men. Their features clashed. Elizabeth smiled like a little girl and the little girl rolled her eyes like an old man.

Unaware, or maybe indifferent, to her companion's disinterest, Elizabeth entered the aisle. She picked up a lone ginger child and couldn't cease her giggling. "What marvelous treats. All the fun of cookies with the complexity of the human form. How splendid."

The girl merely huffed and picked her own gingerbread man. She sank her nail into the gumdrop eyes. Smearing a trail of the gumdrop on the length of cookie, she chuckled just a little. Eyes narrowed as she caved in the center of the frame. Seeing the mess she made, she helplessly shrugged. "Why would someone bake a cookie into such a stupid shape. Too bad, it smelled delicious."

The girl smiled almost maliciously. Elizabeth smiled in disagreement to her assessment. The girl shrugged and Elizabeth relented.

The divergence in interests was forgotten as the pair were once again seduced by all the store had to offer. And so their time together was spent pleasantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Moment's Calm

On the shores of Europe there was a steep rock road that stretched as far as the eye could see. The road was surrounded by mountains and led to a curved bay with a beach of pebble and sand. Winds blew softly and caused minor waves upon the surface of the crisp ocean water.

Despite the beauty of it, there was a lack of any beach goers. There was a recent air of eeriness that encompassed the whole of the beach and deterred any visitors.

At noon, a distortion of air appeared several feet above the ocean. A bright light shined as a door of sorts appeared. Minato and Elizabeth made their way towards the borders of the Ark's portal.

Elizabeth was forcefully pulling Minato by the wrist towards the portal. She had just finished forcing Minato into a pair of dark blue swim trunks.

"Where are we going Elizabeth? Did you have trouble finding any information?" Minato struggled to keep upright in the face of Elizabeth's overwhelming strength. He was curious as to why she wasn't wearing her usual blue hat, gloves, boots and black leggings, though he very much appreciated the view of her smooth and attractive legs.

Her answer as a mirthful laugh, "Woe is me to have a lover that is ever so dismissive of me in the sake of some grand adventure. But Minato, grace your eyes upon the beauty below our very own feet." She extended her hands to beach just below them.

Minato peered below to the ocean and felt a calming salty breeze brush against his body. He slowly took a breath in as he closed his eyes. His muscles slowly relaxed. "This is nice."

Elizabeth pumped her fist in victory. She quickly flipped through a book and made a check on one of the boxes, "Step one of a lovey-dovey beach date is a glorious success. So begins the second step." Tossing the book aside she grinned proudly, "Behold and feast your eyes upon this bounty."

She grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over head then tossed it aside. "Ta da," she exclaimed as she twirled and presented her fancy dark blue bikini.

Minato clapped enthusiastically for her display.

Her smile only grew brighter. Taking the initiative, she reached for his back and lightly pushed him out of the portal. She immediately followed.

Their plunge into the ocean was explosive as it was surprising. The waves surged as though a mighty beast had been submerged.

Minato burst to the surfaces, gulping for air. He shook the water from his face to relieve the stinging in his eyes. As they cleared, he took in the sight of the water around him. It entranced him with its serenity. He felt tempted to simply lay here and enjoy the majesty of it all.

The calm of the ocean was broken when Elizabeth emerged from the depths on the back of a dolphin. "Such adventures to be found under the sea," she cheered loudly.

He could not help but wonder where she even found a dolphin in the first place.

She directed the dolphin to circle around his location and splash him. Her laughter filled his ears as he attempted to shy away from the splashing.

"Knock it off," he cried. There was little displeasure or actual demand in his voice. His words would not have moved a mice let alone one as bold as Elizabeth. And he knew this. Most forms of protest from him were merely a means to slow her advance as opposed to stopping it.

Sometimes he wondered if these illogical choices were mild insanity the human male gains in front of the woman who captures his heart. He could not find it within him to deprive her when she appeared so content and fulfilled.

Deep down he envied her lust for life and ability to chase after it. It was encouraging and daunting. Common sense and preservation were merely words in front of her sense of adventure. And Minato loved her for it.

"I hear your words, but see no determination~. Do not be shy with your adoration," she teased as she stopped the dolphin before him. She reached her hand invitingly towards him, beckoning him to grasp.

He took her hand even as he smiled wryly. Her smooth hands were slick with ocean water and felt cool to the touch. When she pulled with her typical strength, he was placed behind her on the dolphin.

Said dolphin was larger than he expected for the species, comfortably seating the two of them with almost enough room for a third. "When did you get a dolphin?"

Elizabeth puffed her chest, "It was a tale to end all tales. A princess of the seas deep blessed me with this noble underwater steed after saving one of their own from cruel loss and an eternity as foam roaming the sea."

Minato tilted his head, "Parts of that sound pretty familiar."

"Oh hush you. Grab on," she commanded.

Minato had little qualms about wrapping his arms around her waist. His hands rested on her thighs while his head settled on the crook of her neck. The salt water in her hair invaded his senses and was nearly intoxicating.

He barely noticed when the dolphin sped across the ocean. Wind whipped at his face as he held her tighter and tighter in fear of being blown away into the unknown waters. As sense of weightlessness overtook him, he realized that Elizabeth had the dolphin leap into the air.

A giddiness bubbling within him broke free in the form of adrenaline laced laughter as the flips and turns became wilder and bolder. Each jump grew higher and higher until the horizon could be seen.

Only now he realized that he needed this; he was sure Elizabeth had known this. Times like this made him remember how perceptive she was. While she was oblivious to many human social aspects, she was not unintelligent. She knew him well.

It was only hours later that they finally lefts the waters and stepped onto the shore. Elizabeth looked ready for another round of fun while Minato could use a break.

Minato walked to a prepared lounging area that was under a large umbrella. He was rather impressed by Elizabeth's foresight. It was not unusual for her to wholly follow her whims and disregard some of the minor details.

He rested on the large beach towel as he noticed that Elizabeth was walking towards him with a furry little bundle in her arms. Said bundle was making a show of resisting every caress of Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth was all smiles as she reached him, "Beloved Minato, I have found myself growing quite attached to this cute kitty cat. It will do my heart good to further study and bond with this lovely creature. I wish to keep it. Look upon its cute eyes and understand its marvel."

He was not an expert in cat physiology, but he believed it was quite angry. The glare was mildly impressive in its intensity. The cat did not appear to appreciate the loving gestures that she was smothering it in. Strapped securely on its fluffy feline neck was a blue collar. Periodically, it would scratch at the collar with overly sharp claws.

Beside the fact that the cat was obviously here against its will, he wasn't sure if he wanted to have a pet come along their journey. He bit his lips as he contemplated her request. It would be wiser to say no, but Elizabeth appeared to be fairly fond of the cat.

She had been very helpful with his endeavors and she even kept hold of the Ark when she so clearly detested it. And he didn't want her to begin tiptoeing around his moods. Sighing, he made up his mind to allow this.

Elizabeth smiled knowingly at him. "Thank you. I promise you that this will be a most interesting endeavor, my dear lover." She lowered to his level and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

He tried to ignore those mysterious words and prayed that it was simply her playful nature coming through. "Have you given the cat a name?" He also wanted to ignore the vicious glare being directed his way by said cat.

Elizabeth puffed her chest in pride, "Oh yes the age old tradition of dubbing a domesticated creature with a pet name. I shall toss aside my humility and create a new identity to your very being my dear kitty cat. From this point forward your new façade shall be that of Missy. Isn't it just charming?"

"It's very cute."

Missy hissed and growled and Elizabeth cooed and held the cat tighter, causing it to quiet almost immediately.

"Missy seems well… disciplined."

"Yes," she said and nothing more. Elizabeth fiddled with Missy's collar and pulled out a leash and held it tightly. Oddly teasing, she tied the leash around the umbrella. No further attention was paid to Missy as it worked at tearing the leash.

As the sky light dimmed, Elizabeth made an effort of calming down and pulled out her compendium. From within the mysterious pages, yet another book was pulled out.

"You were successful?" Minato reached his hand out in request of the book.

She nodded and pushed his hand aside and instead took ownership of the space between his legs. For a moment she sighed contently, "Dear Minato, was this not an enjoyable day? The thought of days like this happening over and over is a joyous blessing. What a silly maiden I sound like."

He reached her hand in comfort and whispered softly in her ear, "I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Let's relish these days."

She shuddered lightly with a flushed face that highlighted her pale facial features, "What a prince charming you are." Adjusting her slim body more comfortably on his chest, she opened the book, "Peer your eyes upon these words I have transcribed."

Minato peered into the book and grimaced, "It's a little too dark."

The sound of glass shattering rang beside them and an avian like serpent appeared. It was Basilisk and its feathery wings burst into flames lighting the area.

Elizabeth flipped the pages and adjusted her neck to allow him a greater view.

Minato began to read, "Innocence are a mysterious power from the realm of God. Each piece holds a power of its own that is beyond human might. I have seen these miraculous terrible tools shed blood both of man and demon alike. I tremble even now at the sheer violence wrought between Innocence wielders and the demons.

Each wielder I have had the pleasure to meet, be they brave or cowardly, have met tragic ends. Is this the fate of those that wield Innocence to suffer for their strength? I truly fear the answer.

Can this war between man and demon truly end?

No, I must not allow myself to dwell on such thoughts. Instead I will write what I know of these Innocence pieces. The scope of their powers are limited only by their wielders loyalty to the war and capability of understanding the gifts bestowed upon them.

For instance I have gaze upon an Innocence of particular interest, the Innocence of Time. I have seen fields of demons chained by time's constraints. It was beautiful and terrifying. What sort of human could dare wield such power?" Minato paused. This was insightful.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. This is exactly what I needed," he stated in appreciation. A clearer plan had begun forming within his mind.

"Anything for you my sweet beloved," her voice was giddy and bashful, no doubt thrilled by Minato's gratitude and his eventual plan.

The couple sat and enjoyed the joys of the beach as their minds worked on future goals.


End file.
